fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Barbed Espinas
Barbed Espinas are a Lone Species of Espinas. Physiology The Lone Species of Espinas, Barbed Espinas dwell in a large variety of areas than their original counterparts. What differs them the most from their counterparts are their color and their newfound thunder and magentism abilities. While calm, their bodies are a vibrant purple adorned with yellow spikes, of which some have a reddish orange tip. The same applies to their wing claws and nasal horn. Their talons are a dark blue. When enraged, striking red veins appear on their bodies and they start to huff an electrified gas. Abilities Aside from the aforementioned thunder and magnetism abilities, Barbed Espinas are far more energetic and relentless towards foes of any kind. What's more, while regular Espinas appear to be very indifferent towards attackers when calm and become hostile just when enraged, Barbed Espinas gain not only a strength boost when enraged, they start to actually "think". Barbed Espinas try to foresee what their opponent's next move will be, using that as an advantage. Not only this, they gain intellectual abilities very similar to Berukyurosu, meaning that they try to avoid traps or flashbombs or learn throughout the whole fight. Behaviour They are voracious and very hostile towards anything and will attack relentlessly until their opponent either flees or is dead. In-Game Information Rage and Tired States Enraged They roar, damaging hunters within a close radius, parts of the spikes gain red tips and glowing blue veins appear on parts of their bodies. Their attack speed and damage are doubled and they can initiate Voltage Rage. Tired They start drooling debris with slight specks of the magnetic effect. They can no longer shoot electric projectiles until they eat something or get enraged. Mounts Like any other normal wyvern when not enraged. However, when enraged, if the hunter doesn't jump off deliberately, the Barbed Espinas will unleash an electric forcefield that deals damage to and paralyses the hunter attempting to mount it. Breakable Parts All of the Espinas species breaks also apply to Barbed Espinas. Attacks They can perform all of Espinas and HC Espinas's moves, however, the projectile attacks are electric bolts and inflict Paralysis and Magnetised on hit. This lists the unique attacks: Slide Charge: '''Will charge but then slide to a hunters position and charge again. The attack differs from Espinas's in the fact that the Barbed Espinas will try to charge where the hunter is going. This means that the charge is aimed and extremely dangerous. '''Charged Bite: '''Will breathe for a few seconds before unleashing a massive chomp aimed at whatever's in front of it. This chomp is visibly infused with electricity and inflicts Magnetised. '''Rock Toss: '''It will flap its wings slightly which causes parts of debris to levitate. It then aims itself at hunters and tosses the debris at them. '''Rock Rain: '''It will flap its wings extensively then roar, which causes masses of rocks to levitate around it. It then flaps its wings again, this time aiming at different directions to toss masses of boulders and rocks everywhere. '''Rock Slam: '''It will smash its tail into the ground which causes masses of rocks around it to burst upwards before falling. Launches hunters high in the air when hit. '''Rock Check: '''It will do the Rock Slam but this time unveil one massive boulder upwards and then position itself before charging up with electricity. It then performs a hipcheck, sending the magnetised, electric boulder all across the map. Inflicts Paralysis and Magnetised. '''Charged Charge: '''When charging, lightning effects flash from behind it and its charge is double the speed of the regular one. '''Swift World Tour: '''Similar to the World Tour attack that Rathalos, Gypceros and Yian Kut Ku can do, except that it flies at double the speed and swoops down to hit hunters multiple times. During Voltage Rage, it predicts hunters movements and instantaneously follows them to swoop down and hit them. '''Fly Shootout: '''Similar to the flying fireball shootout attack for Rathalos but it shoots out 6 thunder orbs instead of 3 fireballs. It additionally also has the chance to perform the '''Bolted Divebomb attack. Bolted Divebomb: 'When in the air, it will divebomb at hunters and, when it hits the ground, ram its horn into the ground. The Barbed Espinas then start to run and grinds its horn across the map to hit hunters much like Zerureus. '''Rage Forcefield: '''It will roar which causes masses of rocks and boulders to levitate and then completely cover and shield the Barbed Espinas. After a few seconds, it enters Voltage Rage which is Barbed Espinas's rage mode. Aside from a speed and attack force boost, it also gains Berukyurosu's intelligence. '''Volt Debris Storm: '''During Voltage Rage, it casually magnetises props from the surrounding, no matter if it's boulders, rocks, plants or even logs. It can either toss them, shoot electric balls at them to launch them as well as inflict double the projectile damage or use them to shield a part of its body '''Prop Shield: '''It will magnetise parts of its surroundings and then shield individual parts of its body. This can apply to the legs, wings, tail, torso, neck and head. Hunters bounce off these magnetised ''shields even with Purple Sharpness. Cyan Sharpness does pierce through these parts, albeit only very slightly. '''Electric Shield: '''Barbed Espinas will occasionally have veins around its body glowing extremely bright until eventually an orb-shaped shield of electricity and magnetic energy is formed around it. Staying in the radius of the shield automatically inflicts Thunderblight and Magnetised. In addition, it also inflicts and almost instant paralysis if a hunter stays in the shield's radius for more than 8 seconds. The shield can last for 10 seconds minimum to 30 seconds maximum. The Barbed Espinas will discharge the shield in a large burst of electricity that surrounds it. Depending on how long the shield lasts, the attack radius's size varies as well as its power. Carves Equipment Quests High Rank G-Rank Notes *Credit for the render goes to Rathalosaurus rioreurensis |} Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Lone Species Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Magnet Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:7 Star Level Monster